Tormenta Smashera de Shigeru Miyamoto xD
by NekoDragon-Chan
Summary: En medio de una tormenta... lo unico que realmente les causa terror puro a los chicos samashero es que apareciera Shigeru Miyamoto y su autora...


**En la casa Smash había un alboroto total (como era de esperarse) ya que cada vez que llueve, hay rayos y truenos… emmmm… la gente allí enloquece bien aka a lo melee. Peach y Jiglypuff se esconden, Zelda esta Junto a Link, Young y Toon Link, Ganon secuestro de nuevo al pobre de Roy, este mejor ni se resiste porque sabe que de esas ya no escapa, Pikachu disfruta ''electrocutandose'' en media tormenta, Sonic yacía escondido durmiendo de forma ''inconsciente'' dentro de una lámpara que quedaba calientita, Ike y Marth jugaban piedra, papel o tijera mientras que Pit y Kirby los miraban, Luigi la hacia de cazafantasmas y Snake espiaba a Samus mientras que esta trae su blaster por si se cacha a Snake y los demás se desaparecieron completamente. Uno creen que están en el sótano o en el ''armario de secuestros'' de Ganon viendo como este tortura a Roy.**

**BRUUUUUUUMMMM**

**-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- lloriquean Zelda y Peach**

**-chicas, chicas! Es solo un trueno- las consuela Link**

**-no importa da meyo, mucho meyo- dice Peach**

**-tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo- decía Zelda al estilo de ese conejo rojo de un programa del canal once que no me acuerdo como se llama xD**

**-alratito se quita…- insiste Link apoyado por sus otra 2 versiones**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grita un adolorido Roy desde un armario a todo pulmón**

**-CALLATE IMBECIL SOLO FUEUN SELLO- se replicaba Ganon. Este le hizo un ''sello'' hecho con un pedazo de metal ardiendo en forma del signo de scoria xD**

**-Pobre Roy TOT- lloriqueaba Zelda, que le tenia mucho cariño a Roy y sosteniendo a Link porque este iba enfurecido hacia ese armario para matar a Ganon y salvar a su amigo**

**-GANON IMBECIL PARA AKA MALDITO DESGRACIADO- decía Link- ZELDA! TRANSFORMATE EN SHEIK- le ordena el rubio a la princesa. Zelda en unos segundos se transforma en Sheik**

**- si! Como digas Link!- decía Sheik con entusiasmo a Link. Se van hacia el armario a ponerle una madriza a Ganon**

**-GANONDORF!- le gritan amenazadoramente el Hyliano y el Sheikah entrando al armario.**

**PAAAFFF POOOMM CRAAASSHH KKKKRRRRKK- se escuchaba alla dentro**

**Todos, excepto Sonic: O.o**

**10 minutos después…**

**Llegan Sheik con Roy y Link seguía poniéndole su madriza a Ganon**

**-dooooiiiiiggggghh…- decía un Roy adolorido medio mareado y desconcertado**

**-Roy! ¿estas bien?- le preguntaba un Marth medio preocupado después de ver su brazo**

**-uuuuummmmmm ¿Qué?- dice mareado el pelirrojo **

**-Yolo curare- dice Sheik mientras se lo lleva a la enfermería. Link lleva con un pequeño moretón a un lado de la cara.**

**- O.o ¿fue Ganon?- le pregunta Toon**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HABLO DE NUEVOOO!- de la nada aparece Lucas y grita asustado. Sale corriendo sin ver y choca con la pared.**

**-si fue Ganon… pero el quedo peor! ¬¬U – dice Link con victoria.**

**-PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- se oye desde afuera, Pikachu estaba lanzando impactruenos sin razón aparente… pero disfruta de la tormenta.**

**-¿jigly? O.o- parece que Jiglypuff no sabe en donde esta Pikachu**

**-ya me aburrí- Decía Pit mientras bosteza**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- vuelven a gritar todos excepto Sonic, por el trueno mas grande de toda la tarde. Otros gritan porque vieron un fantasma… (se le escapo a Luigi)**

**-¿Por qué no pones algo mas creativo?- pregunta Ike a la autora xD**

**Dragon: bah… estoy aburrida y solo se me hizo torturarlos y bla bla bla… además aguántense, que con Master Hand, Shigeru Miyamoto y sus demás creadores les va peor…**

**Aparece Shigeru Miyamoto de la nada xD**

**Miyamoto: siempre estoy cerca…- dice con una sonrisa macabra y desaparece en las sombras xD**

**Dragon: ya me largo… los sigo torturando 3- se va**

**Todos (hasta Sonic): o_o O.o**

**-si que son perversos…- dice Sonic sombríamente**

**-ya no nos quieren…- dice Link**

**-no… ella odia a Roy…- dice Marth**

**Aparece Dragon de nuevo**

**Dragon: te escuche! Y no lo odio… me encariñe con ese bato… :3 y con Ike, Marth y Link :3- desaparece entre las sombras donde se desapareció Miyamoto xD**

**Ike, Marth y Link: :')… si nos quiere ^.^ por eso no nos maltrata…-**

**-¬¬… si claro…a ustedes no los maltrata pero a mi me quiere matar…- aparece Ganon del armario- puro favoritismo…-**

**Dragon (solo la voz): no te creas Ganon… eres de los villanos favoritos…-**

**Ganon: ^U^ oooohhhh…..-**

**-Shigeru Miyamoto es traumatizante… dicen que un dia hara un juego apocalíptico en donde todos moriremos…- dice profunda y sombríamente Link en una esquina mesiendose en posición fetal mientra e chupa el dedo como bebe xD**

**Todos: O.o NNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Aparece Shigeru Miyamoto con Dragon de las sombras**

**Miyamoto y Dragon: asi será un dia… asi será…- desaparecen**

**Todos: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIRR!-**

**Bien aquí fue esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado. Lo del ''juego apocalíptico'' es pura broma solo se me ocurrio, lo de que mis favoritos son Link, Ike, Marth y Roy… es cierto, me encariñe con esos 4 :3 y si se preguntan con Pikachu… sigue en la tormenta xD y los emas desaparecidos… están construyendo un bunque en el sotano y snake nunca fue descubierto por Samus.**

**De dragon, chao!**


End file.
